


[Commission] The Party

by BabyLily



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diapers, diaper fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyLily/pseuds/BabyLily
Summary: Written by me, commissioned by anonymous.An Equestria Girls AU fic where Twilight is Celestia's and Cinch's adopted, diaper-wearing daughter.





	[Commission] The Party

"Twilight, dear, wake up! It's already... oh my..."  
  
Twilight opened her eyes slowly, still feeling somewhat groggy. As she looked up towards the voice waking her, a kind, but slightly worried looking face looked down upon her. It was Celestia, one of her two adopted mothers. Twilight yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Morning, mom. What's wrong?"  
  
Celestia did not respond, and only moved her eyes downward. As Twilight followed her gaze, she realized what the problem was: Her diaper was - as was usual in the morning - completely soaked.  
  
"Oh... that... hehe..."  
  
Twilight blushed and, despite this not being her first used diaper by far, still looked a little ashamed.  
  
Celestia sighed a little, but then chuckled lightly and once again put on her warm and understanding smile as she reached down and lifted her daughter out of her crib and onto her changing table.  
  
Twilight sighed quietly. On one hand, of course, she loved her mothers. They had cared for her for as long as she could remember, and she could feel they truly loved her as if she was their own. However, the way they chose to deal with Twilight's... little problem was another thing.  
  
"Come on, lift your bum!"  
  
Twilight did as she was told, and Celestia removed the used diaper, throwing it away and taking out a fresh one.  
  
Part of Twilight found it utterly ridiculous. Yes, she was fully and completely incontinent and depended on her diapers, but... did that really mean they had to treat her like this?  
  
She looked around her room. The large crib in the center was definitely the most obvious aspect of it, almost distracting from the pastel pink wallpaper with colorful ponies on it. Instead of the TV or PC most kids her age had in their rooms, she had stuffed animals, dolls, and colorful blocks. As her gaze wandered towards her closet, she thought of all the clothes that were  _just_ mature enough to be worn by a teenager with a childish streak instead of a full-blown toddler. Then again, that closet was also full with the onesies she wore when she went to bed... or rather to her crib. And with the changing table she was lying on right now, and the diaper pail right next to it, this room really made the impression that an overgrown baby was living in it, not a sixteen year old girl.  
  
Wait a minute... right! Today was her sixteenth birthday! Not that it mattered that much. She never actually celebrated her birthdays. At least not since that one time in kindergarten, when...  
  
"There, all done! Doesn't that feel better?"  
  
She was taken out of her contemplation by Celestia announcing the end of the diaper change. As her mom gently patted and caressed the front of her freshly changed diaper, Twilight could not help but smile a little. Yes, it technically was one of those infantilizing habits she had just thought about, but it was also a kind of sweet and caring gesture that she actually found kind of endearing.  
  
"Thanks, mom."  
  
"No problem, sweetie. That's what mommies are for, right? Now, let's go downstairs. Your mother is already waiting for you, and we have a big surprise we want to tell you about."  
  
A surprise? What could that be?  
  
"Okay, mom!"  
  
She jumped off the table and took the hand Celestia was presenting her with. She again sighed quietly and the insistence of holding her mother's hand to walk down the stairs, but hey, at least she did not carry her this time.  
  
As they arrived in the kitchen, Twilight's other mother - Abacus Cinch, the principal of the local prep school - was already sitting at the table, reading the paper. She looked up when she heard them enter.  
  
"Good morning, Twilight."  
  
"Good morning, mother."  
  
Cinch had a colder demeanor than Celestia. She usually did not show her affection in the same open way her wife did, even to the point that she insisted on Twilight calling her "mother" instead of "mom", "mommy", or any other, more casual ways of address.  
  
"Come, it's time for your breakfast, sweetie."  
  
Celestia pulled Twilight towards her oversized high chair and strapped her in, not forgetting to also put the pink bib with a lavender unicorn and Twilight's name on it around her neck. She then opened the jar of mushed peas that was already on the tray, and scooped up a spoonful, presenting it to Twilight.  
  
"Come now, open up for the choo-choo train!"  
  
This was another one of those rituals Twilight hoped they would just drop. She was sure there was no other sixteen year old girl, at Canterlot High or elsewhere, who still got spoonfed baby food while sitting in a high chair, with their mom cooing and making silly train noises.  
  
"Mom, is this really necessary?"  
  
"Twilight!"  
  
Her mother's strict tone of voice immediately made Twilight's eyes dart over to her, and away from her mom. Cinch was putting on her trademarked "serious face" that always managed to quickly instill respect, not to say fear, in Twilight.  
  
"We talked about this multiple times. You need to eat your greens, whether you like them, or not. They're good for you and your digestion."  
  
Twilight rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mother, that's not what I... hrmpf!"  
  
A dollop of green baby food quickly landed in Twilight's mouth, silencing her and thereby cutting her attempt at further explanation short.  
  
"Your mother is right, honey," Celestia said as she took another spoonful and put it in Twilight's mouth before she had even swallowed everything, leading approximately half of it landing on her bib, "I know you don't like your veggies, but it's important that you get a balanced diet."  
  
Twilight rolled her eyes as her mom kept shoveling peas down her throat. This was not the first time she tried bringing her problems up to her parents, only for them to shut her down. Celestia usually seemed to oblivious to the issues she had, while Cinch often seemed to get annoyed, raising her voice and making Twilight back down.  
  
After she had finished her breakfast (with only about a third of the mushed peas landing on her bib this time), Celestia said:  
  
"Now, do you want to know your birthday surprise?"  
  
Oh yes! She had totally forgot about that!  
  
"Oh yes, sure!"  
  
Celestia smiled and turned to her wife, who cracked one of her rare smiles as well.  
  
"Well, you see, Twilight, your mom and I, we... decided to organize a surprise birthday party for you."  
  
Twilight's eyes widened.  
  
"A... a surprise... p-party..."  
  
"Yes," Celestia confirmed cheerfully, "and we invited all your little friends from school! It will be so much fun!"  
  
"You... y-you invited... e-everyone..."  
  
The shock resulted in what seemed to be all the peas she had just eaten promptly landing in the seat of her diaper.  
  
"Whoopsie!" Celestia said, freeing the still shock-frozen Twilight from her high chair and taking her in her arms, "Looks like someone needs another change! Better be quick, the first guests will be here in an hour!"  
  
And with that, Twilight was carried off to get a diaper change.  
  
She sincerely hoped it would be the last one for the day.  
  
  
  
Twilight was sitting in her playpen, staring at the clock. In only about half an hour, her friends would be here, and see... Twilight was not even sure what they would see! But whatever it would be, Twilight was pretty sure that she did not want them to see it.  
  
"Mom, I... really don't think it's necessary, you know? You and mother already do so much for me, you don't have to throw me a party, really!"  
  
Her attempt at diplomatically averting the situation obviously fell on deaf ears, as Celestia - currently in the middle of hanging up a banner with colorful, childish letters spelling out the words "'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TWILIGHT!" - simply smiled and reassured her daughter by saying:  
  
"Oh, you little sillyhead! It's really no problem for us, as long as it makes our little girl happy! Besides, we  _already_  organized everything, silly! We're gonna have cake, and then we'll play hide and go seek, and pin the tail on my little pony, and tag, and then the clown will come, and maybe then you and your friends can have nap time..."  
  
The more she talked, the more horrified Twilight became. What her mom described there sounded more like a party for a girl barely out of kindergarten, not like a sweet sixteen birthday bash for a high schooler!  
  
Celestia finished hanging up the banner and, after admiring her handiwork for a few seconds, suddenly perked up.  
  
"Oh, silly me!"  
  
Twilight watched as she left the room and came back with their foldable camping table. It was a rather large and sturdy thing, and Twilight was wondering what her mom wanted to do with it. However, a horrible realization dawned on her when Celestia left the room again and brought the changing mat, wipes, powder, and two packs of diapers with her.  
  
"There we go," Twilight's mom said as she spread out the mat on the table, placing the changing supplies upon it and the diaper packages under the table, "now we won't have to constantly run upstairs if you - or your little friends - have an accident. Just a quick change on the table here, and then you can go off playing again right away!"  
  
Twilight buried her head in her hands. How could her mom be so oblivious? She was the only one in her class who still wore diapers! Nobody her age was treated this way! Why her?  
  
Suddenly, her stomach grumbled.  
  
"Oh? Sounds like someone can't quite wait for her birthday cake, hm? Oh well, don't worry, I'll feed you quickly, baby girl."  
  
With that, Twilight could feel herself being lifted out of her playpen, and carried to a nearby chair. She knew what was coming now, and it was yet another thing she had very conflicting feelings on.  
  
Celestia undid the top three buttons of her blouse and pulled down the left cup of her bra. With her mom's nipple this close to her mouth, Twilight reflexively took it in and started suckling. She knew this was one of the most embarrassing things she could do. She knew that it was weird, and kind of gross, to be a sixteen year old girl suckling on her mother's breast to drink milk. But at the same time, it was so soothing, so intimate, and it felt like a unique bonding moment. She always felt like there was no way to better feel her mom's love than in these moments.  
  
She was so calmed by it that she did not even hear the doorbell ring.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
The sound of her mother clearing her throat caught her attention, and her head darted towards where she was standing. Which was right next to her friends.  
  
There were a few seconds of silence as they looked at Twilight and her mom, though to Twilight, it felt more like hours. Sunset Shimmer was the first to break the silence, simply flashing an awkward smile and uttering a reluctant:  
  
"Umm... hey, Twilight!"  
  
Twilight returned the insecure facial expression and responded with a stuttering:  
  
"O-oh... h-h-hey guys... hehe..."  
  
  
  
Right from the point her friends arrived and saw her in arguably the most embarrassing situation a teenage girl could find herself in, the atmosphere was understandably awkward, even when it was time to eat the cake. Then again, the fact that Twilight was now sitting in a high chair being fed cake by her mother did not really help with making things feel any more... normal. Nobody at the table really said anything, only paying attention to their cake slices and occasionally throwing a glance at Twilight. Especially Sunset seemed to do it quite a bit.  
  
"So," Celestia said, trying to break the ice while her wife was busy feeding their daughter, "you're Twilight's friends, hm? It's so nice to have you all here now! Thanks so much for coming!"  
  
"Well, uh... thanks fer invitin' us... ah think," Applejack responded.  
  
"Yeah... this party is... really awesome," Rainbow Dash weighed in.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're having fun," Celestia said, smiling her warm and pleasant smile, "and just you wait for all the fun things we have planned for later! Oh, and just so you know, if after this yummy cake, any of you girls need a change..."  
  
"THAT WON'T BE NECESSARY!"  
  
Everybody stopped in their tracks and looked at Sunset, whose sudden outburst - which included her jumping up from her seat and hitting her hands down on the table, making every shake a little -obliterated the awkward, stilted atmosphere effectively, if only briefly. The redhead blushed and once again flashed an awkward smile as she sat back down.  
  
"Umm... I... I of course mean... it's... it's really not... necessary... for you to... take on more work... just because of us... yeah..."  
  
"Yeah! Besides, we don't need to wear diapers, unlike Twilight, so we won't need changes, either!"  
  
Whether it was putting their face in the palm of their hand, smacking their forehead, or just shaking their head, all of the girls expressed clear diappointment at Pinkie for pointing out Twilight's predicament so obviously. Well, all of them besides Twilight herself, who was now blushing and looking off to the side, feeling too embarrassed to make any kind of eye contact with any of her friends. Although from the corner of her eye, she spotted Sunset, who was also blushing.  
  
Celestia seemed surprised.  
  
"You don't? Oh, then I'm sorry. But I'm also very thankful for big girls like you taking the time to play with my little Twilight. Isn't that so sweet, honey?"  
  
Abacus Cinch did not even turn her head as she fed the last few bites of cake to her daughter.  
  
"Yes, I suppose that is rather nice of them. I just hope they're being a good role model for our little girl."  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Sunset said somewhat meekly, "I... I'm sure we are..."  
  
  
  
Twilight could not decide what was worse. Sure, being spoonfed birthday cake like an infant was incredibly humiliating, but at the very least, her friends did not have to be part of the childish treatment. But now, her mothers were insisting on her friends playing "pin the tail on the pony," which was met with less than enthusiastic reactions from the girls.  
  
"Am I close? Am I getting warmer? Am I? Am I?"  
  
Well, most of them.  
  
"Yes, Pinkie dear... you're almost there..." Rarity responded, the boredom clearly audible in her voice.  
  
Twilight felt so bad. This whole party was a complete disaster! All her friends were seeing her being treated like a little baby, and to make it worse, said friends were also being pulled into stupid games and bored half to death! The only way this could get worse would be...  
  
 _Gurgle._  
  
Oh no.  
  
 _Gurgle gurgle._  
  
No! No! No! No! No!  
  
Twilight slowly stood up, drawing the attention of her friends and her mothers. The expression on her face made it clear that she was in some sort of pain, pain that spread from her stomach right into her legs, making it hard for her to stand upright without wobbling slightly.  
  
"I... I need to... urgh..."  
  
A sharp sting of pain hit her, making her unable to finish the sentence. The cake and breast milk were really taking their toll on her now. Celestia was already getting up from her seat, feeling pretty sure about what was happening.  
  
"I need... to..."  
  
 _PFFFFRRRRRRT!  
_  
With a loud, unpleasant noise, and under the shocked look of Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and a now-unblindfolded Pinkie Pie, as well as a more sympathetic look from Sunset Shimmer, the seat of Twilight's diaper filled with her excrement just like the room filled with the accompanying unpleasant smell.  
  
Twilight was near tears and barely registered her mom picking her up and carrying her to the impromptu changing table in the corner.  
  
"Shh," Celestia whispered, "it's all okay. Mommy will change you."  
  
Twilight started sobbing, her mom unaware of the fact that she was only making things worse.  
  
"N-no mom, p-please... p-please don't..."  
  
But before Celestia could even process what her daughter was trying to convey, she had already undone the tabs on the diaper and opened it up, exposing Twilight's diaper area and the mess she made to everyone in the room.  
  
Twilight could only hide her face in shame. This was just like her fifth birthday, the last birthday party she ever had! She felt as if she was back in that situation, lying on the changing table and getting her dirty diaper changed, while the kids at the party all pointed and laughed at her.  
 _  
"Haha, look at the little baby!"_  
  
 _"Aww, did somebody have an accident?"_  
  
 _"D'aww, the baby is crying! Do you want your paci?"_  
  
 _"Didn't make it to the potty in time, huh?"_  
  
 _"TWILIGHT IS A BABY! TWILIGHT IS A BABY! TWILIGHT IS A BABY!"_  
  
"There, all done!"  
  
Celestia patted the front of Twilight's diaper.  
  
"It's okay, sweetie. You can go back to..."  
  
Twilight jumped off the table and ran upstairs to her room, sobbing and crying her eyes out.  
  
"...playing... with your... friends..."  
  
  
  
Twilight was lying in the playpen in her room, her head buried in a big, soft teddy bear. She cried heavier than she had ever cried before. This was the worst birthday she ever had! All her friends had probably left by now, and would laugh at her once she went back to school, and...  
  
"Twilight?"  
  
Was that...  
  
"...S-Sunset?"  
  
Twilight turned her head towards the door, sniffling and wiping the tears out of her eyes. Once the flood of salty water was removed, she could indeed see her friend Sunset Shimmer standing in the doorway, smiling a warm smile.  
  
"Y-you haven't left yet?"  
  
"What? No!"  
  
She slowly approached and sat down next to Twilight.  
  
"And neither have the others. In fact, when I left to check on you, they were busy chewing your moms out for what they did."  
  
Twilight's eyes widened.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! You should have seen Fluttershy! I don't think I've ever seen her go off like that!"  
  
Twilight was speechless. She had never expected her friends to react that way. In her volatile emotional state, she did the one thing that seemed sensible to her now.  
  
She hugged Sunset tightly.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you so much, all of you!"  
  
Sunset gently stroked Twilight's back.  
  
"Hey, it's fine. I... I know how you feel..."  
  
"Still, you didn't... wait..."  
  
Twilight released the hug and stared at Sunset inquisitively.  
  
"...you do?"  
  
Sunset just sighed, stood up, and lifted her skirt. Twilight's mouth fell wide open when she saw what was hiding under there.  
  
"You... you wear them too?"  
  
Sunset blushed a little.  
  
"Y-yeah... it just... never really worked out with the whole potty training thing, you know? So... I need to wear these, and my parents... well, they're no much unlike your moms, so..."  
  
Once again, Twilight did not know how to respond. But she gasped when she noticed something.  
  
"Sunset, you..."  
  
Sunset quickly glanced down and now also saw that her diaper was swelling up and taking on a yellowish tint.  
  
"Oh... whoops..."  
  
She smiled awkwardly and blushed even more now.  
  
"Do you... want me to change you?"  
  
Twilight's offer came as a surprise to her, but she quickly regained her composure and said with a smirk:  
  
"Only under one condition!"  
  
"Which would be...?"  
  
"From now on, I'll get to change you when we're at school!"  
  
Twilight blushed, but also quickly smirked and said:  
  
"Well, then I have a condition of my own!"  
  
"And what would that be?" Sunset asked, as if she did not already know what to expect.  
  
" _I_  get to change  _you_  when we're at school!"  
  
Both girls smiled at each other as they shook hands and said in unison:  
  
"DEAL!"  
  
They both laughed as Twilight helped Sunset onto the changing table. And while Twilight was undoing the tapes on her friend's diaper, she could not help but think that sometimes, even the worst things in life can have some bright sides to them.


End file.
